Making it better
by Corran
Summary: Mulder has a little problem. This is just a silly vignette I came up with awhile ago


Title: Making it better  
  
Author: Corran (e-mail: starfish666@email.com)   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Classification:V, MSR, UST  
  
Spoilers: none   
  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully UST   
  
Summary: Mulder has some little problems  
  
Archive: yes!! but please tell me where it goes (`cause i want   
to visit it ). Just e-mail me.   
  
Disclaimer: nope, they`re not mine (unfortunately). they belong   
to cc and 1013   
  
Feedback: YES !! I love feedback.  
  
Written 03/28/2001  
  
  
Making it better  
  
  
Scully is sitting across the room working on some expense reports.   
I´m trying to do the same but when I stretch my arm to get a file   
that is about to fall to the floor I wince in pain.  
  
"Mulder? Is something wrong?" Scully asks me, the concern in her   
voice obvious.  
  
I try to reassure her. "Nah, not really. I think I´ve just pulled   
a nerve. Here at my ribs." I say and point to the hurting spot at   
my left side. "It hurts a little when I move or breathe."  
  
Wow. Have I really said that? Usually I´m not one who would admit   
when he´s in pain.  
  
"Why don´t you call it a day and go home? It would probably be   
better if you could lay down for awhile."  
  
Well, she has a point..  
  
"Maybe you´re right. Why don´t you go home, too? I would feel   
guilty for letting you do all the paperwork."  
  
I stand up to get my coat and wince again. Shit. Scully´s seen it.  
  
"You sure you can drive? Why don´t I just drop you off at your   
appartment?"  
  
Before I can say anything against it she already has grabbed her   
briefcase, keys and coat and shoves me out of the office.  
  
  
  
"Try not to make any rash movements, Mulder."  
  
Scully´s already slipped in mother-bear-mode and I can´t help the   
smile that creeps over my face when she helps me to get settled on   
my couch and places a cushion under my head.  
  
"Thanks, Scully."  
  
"You know, I´m sure you would feel better if you´d let me massage   
it a little."  
  
"Hey, you´re the doctor. Just go ahead." Who am I to complain   
anyway?  
  
She starts a gentle massaging. I never thought they´re teaching   
that stuff at medschool. So where did she learn it?   
Comfort wins over curiosity and I begin to relax under her touch.  
  
"My mom used to do that when I was a child," she says suddenly.   
"I often had some injuries." She laughs at the memory. "You could   
say I was a *wild* child."  
  
"What, the calm and reasonable Dr. Scully was a tomboy?" I just   
HAD to tease her about that.  
  
"Yeah," she admits,"I sort of had to. With two brothers?"  
  
After some minutes of comfortable silence she speaks again. "Hmmm,   
take off your shirt. I think that´s better. And...relax."  
  
Uh oh, relax...Not an easy task when her strong, tiny hands are   
dancing up and down my ribcage. Soon it stops hurting and I enjoy   
her touch. It sends shiver through my body and up my spine. I think   
she knows exactly what she´s doing to me ´cause I´m way past the   
point where I am able to supress my reactions.  
  
Scully smiles down at me. That wonderful 1000-watt-smile that reaches   
her beautiful blue eyes and never fails to touch my heart. I could   
drown in those baby blue eyes...  
  
"Better?" she asks and it takes me some time to focus on her words.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. Thanks, that was wonderful. You know, you could make   
a living out of it when you´ve had enough of the FBI."  
  
"I don´t think so. I like what we do and who I am now."  
  
"But your job description doesn´t include massages for your partner.   
How can I ever make up for it?"  
  
"Oh, I´m sure I can come up with something," she replies and a   
wicked smile creeps over her face. Should I be afraid? Nah.  
  
I only hope that some day I get to *massage* some parts of   
*her* body...  
  
END.  
  
  
AUTHOR´S NOTES: well, that was just a little piece I wrote awhile   
ago (you could call it my early days in fanfic writing) and wanted   
to share. Therefore it can contain some spelling and other mistakes.   
I don´t have spellcheck so it would be nice if you send me an email   
to point out the mistakes I made. And yes, it really can hurt like   
hell to clamp or pull a nerve.  
  
  



End file.
